intelligence sharing
by h9i6t3
Summary: Asmodeus and Eros had a chit chat on the eve when this world may end in many different ways. in the brink of the ends of BoO and CoHF


Just for fun

I don't own anything except some plots

Sorry for my grammar and language

Glad to see you review

* * *

the grim angel squatted by the wilted bushes on which embedded spiritless dried flowers. he sniffed a breath severely, opening eyes when hearing the footsteps through the long arch door of the cruciform complexity.

the demons loitering in the dark around now were storming away this meeting, not only for the host but also his visitor who disgust them via terrible power as well as his incompatible natural attribute that they are dared touch.

"how have you been, Cupid !" he exclaimed, "or should I call you Eros considering the civil war of your side? are you okay? or you're too overwhelmed to perceive what I said?" Asmodeus joked.

"upset," his guest replied calmly, "are just fools." he whirled swiftly, "Love, lust, fear, anger, are just emotion, seemed distinct but cognation, for us mean food. And names," the god turned to look the devil, "are just the words in mouths." He overflew the surly courtyard, "I noticed there has changed a lot, renovating with your taste?"

"I assumed you like the frost of apple—a.k.a the forbidden fruit." The general of hell smirked. "haven't I warned you of being care of the ambitious women?" the angel-like minor god rolled his eyes. Both of them have profound experiences of wanton crazy bitches who like eat _apple_ (both types) _all over the place_.

"many act in our names."

"Sure, and they have no idea what they earn." Cupid snickered.

"So, who is the guy so fortunate to nourish you ?" Asmodeus asked maliciously, he's used to adopt the words rooted in Greek or Roman when mangling with his counterpart, for the same reason they met in this Greek-cross-shaped Orthodox Church architecture where fused Classicism and Christianity in order to smuggle this Greco-Roman god, "or who are?"

"may I bring him up to you." the god of love weaved in the somber yard. "too bad we would see he show no reaction to you because I'm the most dreadful to him. Additionally, Hades will be reason enough to straddle over the lines to Edom." he grinned. Asmodeus, under his sneer hid the astonishment for the cruel teasing of son of Aphrodite, sighed, "what a pity. comparing the affection between demigod and Nephilim will be a lot of fun. you know the latter have a heart of angel," they both smirked at that, "while they embrace you, a pagan icon, in by fantasizing you as a chubby little angel as if you were more gentle than Lilith." then the space filled in their cold, tantamount, indistinguishable laughter.

"not real," Cupid wiped the teardrop, "as you said, Nephilims are more interesting, more sentimental, more _fragile_ , and innocent. Demigods are just always moody, brusque (for the most part) and rough. their emotional entanglements appear relatively simple."

"So, dear friend, how is your paradise?" Asmodeus stopped laughing meanwhile.

"As usual in turmoil, monsters wreak havoc, subjects toil and trouble, the useless gods go more insane, the mortal still know nothing about the doomsdays." his scarlet pupils glowed.

"We're the same terrific." Asmodeus began to down the steps, "those sanctimonious angels dismiss Polytheisms as mess, but they couldn't handle their own internal better." he looked up right, thinking, "two...three or so, I don't much care, they however aren't less chaotic than yours."

"and I think you have also targeted fair game, haven't you?" flash shined on the perfectly clean face that shouldn't be seen in Hell—if only you know Cupid's living environment.

"you have got it, haven't you?" a thought occurred to the great demon, "you toyed her son, right? and your mother." the smile on his face cracked more widely, "Satan and Lilith's friend is she. no wonder." Asmodeus quipped. Legend has it that Lucifer was affected and incited by the goddess of love and beauty inasmuch they share the same symbolism of Venus, which's disproved soon because only after the morning star turn his back on the Throne did him started to run across Aphrodite _few times,_ although the goddess would absolutely like to scheme such an epic love story.

Cupid rubbed his pure while dim white wings complacently, shrugging, "as you know, we are usually forbidden from interfering in the other pantheons even you devils. well exceptional regions still open arms to us sometimes." They subconsciously accept the gods of love allow Cupid to cross among different pantheons, more often than others.

"I have to say, Nephilims are very tempting, especially their emotional life," he rubbed his long hair and two fingers unsettlingly, " some famous families have been agitating each other for ages, generation after generation, am I right?"

"I think you have worked in."

"just a little bit, while I have never been so desired to meet some of them in person."

"and Downworlders." Asmodeus proposed,

"Yeah! More complicated!" Cupid flipped back, "how do you think what it'll be? Are _he_ still so stubborn?"

"you know, right?"

"Oh, I think I'll see it whatever." Cupid uttered with excitement. "keep in touch."

"you're free to get around." Asmodeus presented the somber, hostile landscape behind, "you can see that castle can't you? Morbid and savage love is preferable." He grinned devilishly.

"always." Nodding his thanks, Cupid took off, "wait for my part."

"Great." Asmodeus replied. Not until the sexual deity disappeared into nowhere dark dared he not relax. He has to remind himself that his equivalent isn't the angel that he has the opportunity to eliminate despite what he looks like. Eros needn't shy away from him as other demons do; thus Asmodeus couldn't afford to be exploited the privilege of his son, or he shall compromise. Cupid is as irresistible as love drive, even the gods above him. Apollo was an example. He's rumored to be the brother of Gaea, one of their powerful and ancient Protogenoi, to which Eros never clearly responds. Maybe he himself has no idea either.

Even if succeeded to blot out Cupid (dare anyone try ?), could any who guarantee that his influence would leave together? Let along the love prince is famous whether in Heaven or Hell. demonic personality with angelic face, he swept many devils off their feet and make as many angels at arm's length though they don't technologically worship to him, both of these two cases apply to fair folk who have the same conditions.

Thankfully Lilith will be blessed with appreciating that.

* * *

*it fused some other series aside from those two, whilie I needn't specify in case it'll be too much

*I personally count Cupid as the Greco-Roman counterpart of Asmodeus for few reasons:

1\. Asmodeus is the demon of lust, revenge and twisting people's sexual desires, so is Cupid who has two arrows, golden for love and silver for hatred, liking to match randomly; in brief, both of them are very provocative for human emotionally.

2\. Cupid actually can be at least as frightening and evil as Asmodeus, or more. he is the oldest brother of Phobos and Deimos, twins of terror and fear.

3\. Both of them double as demon and angel in a way; Asmodeus is a fallen angel, and now is a princes of Hell; although look like an angel, Cupid is vicious.

4\. Both of them blackmailed those (Nico and Magnus) who had no option to be forced to ask their favors, gloating over their excruciation and desperation.

5\. Those who struggled to seek their assistance have a boyfriend.

6\. They are all notorious monsters so to speak.

7\. They are formidably mighty even for gods and angels who people usually believe above the two of them.

8\. Their eyes seem to be the obvious features.

9\. Their significant others, Psycho and Magnus' mother, were also deceived, miserable and even scared of them.

10\. They seem to be bothered by a kinky woman (Aphrodite and Lilith) eager to son and related to apples.


End file.
